I blame Kevin
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: If anyone asked how I got together with Macy Misa, I would just shrug, smile and say I blamed Kevin and his stupid habit of taking things literally. Macy/Nick. JONAS.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**I blame Kevin.** by kacau

I should have know this wasn't such a good idea.

I was currently holding a box full of several christmas ornaments as Macy Misa climbed on a staircase so she could hang some lights above the window. I stared at her well toned legs, going up to the bar of her holiday green dress which Stella probably had spent a lot of time on. She continued talking and I couldn't help but feel a little bit hormonal at the sight of her body. The dress didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. My brothers, of course, thought it was of a great taste. I, being the reasonable one, knew better.

I almost groaned when I realized that I was still cheking her out. For Gods sake, what was wrong with me?!

"So what do you think?" Macy looked down at me and I tried my best to pay attencion to the work she had just done. To tell you the truth, the front of the house looked incredible. She had insisted that we needed to make the house look good, since everybody would stare at it. When we asked her why they would do that she just laughed and said in her best, loudest and fan-likest voice "Because it's the JONAS' house!". After that, me and my brothers didn't even try to talk her out of it.

"Joe, do that again and you won't be alive by the time we get to open the presents." We heard Stella yelling from inside the house. Macy giggled as she climbed down the stairs and I just rolled my eyes. Joe seriously didn't know better. I understanded he liked to piss Stella off, but doing that before Christmas when she's already stressed about how she will look on our anual picture isn't really the best time. There was a loud muffled sound and we knew Stella had gotten him. I felt bad for my brother.

"Poor Joe." Macy smiled, going through some of the things that were in the box. "Stella will probably have killed him by the dinner if he doesn't apologize." I snorted and she looked at me, her big brown eyes filled with humor. "What?" Her voice was sweet but I could hear the threat in it.

"Joe will never apologize. He likes to mess with her and he likes to see her wind up because of his behavior. The only way he will apologize is if he sences she is really furious." I said while getting back inside. Macy followed me to the kitchen, where Kevin seemed to be making mashed potato. I looked at him curiously but he still didn't notice we were standing there. "Hm... Kev, what are you doing?" He didn't even look up at us.

"Stella said she wanted apple pie." He was still struggling. I looked at Macy with a raised eyebrown and she laughed.

"Kevin, go hang mistletoe or find our old Christmas cds. I will do this." He nodded and ran upstairs. I sighed, turning to Macy. "And that's why I'm the only one mom lets get anywhere near this kitchen." I put on an apron and got another one, sending it Macy's way. She looked at me, uncertain, before putting it on and joining me behind the counter. "Okay, we have to start with the apple pie. We can still use the mashed apple, neverthless."

* * *

We had been preparing dinner for the past 3 hours. Macy was by my side, trying to open the flour's packet. I reached for it, letting my fingers graze her skin a little bit longer than the necessary. The girl resisted and tried to pull it back but I kept a firm grip. She smirked and I could see the defiance in her eyes. I pulled harder and felt the packet slide from her hands but it was already too late and, in seconds, we were both covered in flour.

"I think, after this, your mother won't let even you get in here." She said before we started laughing. It was incredible but these kinds of things always happened when I was near Macy. We had know each other for two and a half years now and she seemed to get closer and closer to our family. Since Joe and Kevin had already finished high school, just as Stella, me and Mace had become great friends. It wasn't until today that other thoughts started making their way to my mind.

Okay, who am I kidding? I've been thinking about her this way since a time on the library, when she accidentally fell off the staircase and I caught her. I still remember how good she felt pressed against me, her eyes staring at me as if I had saved her. That was when I promised myself I'd do anything to keep her that way, safe. And I completely understand how corny that sounds.

"I think we should go change before Stella finds out." I said, trying to get the flour out of my hair. Macy nodded, looking at her dress. I did the same. The apron had gotten the worse of it, but there were some white stains in the fabric. She sighed. "It's really not that bad. Mom can wash that for you if you want." She shrugged.

"It isn't about the dress. I don't even like it all that much. It's a little bit too reveling for me." I almost laughed. "But Stella went through a lot of trouble so this would be ready for tonight and she might freak out when she discovers I won't be wearing it." Macy took a deep breath, still staring at the stains. "Moreover, I don't have anything to wear now."

I stopped for a second, trying to think of what we could do. I, then, remembered Joe had said something about having bought Stella two Christmas presents, just in case. I smirked as I looked around. Where would Joe be by now? Macy observed as I walked to the stairs. I turned around and gestured for her to follow me.

"Nick? Macy? Oh my God, Stella is gonna freak!" Joe was sitting in his bed, laughing at our conditions. I glared at him. "Ok, little bro, what do you want?"

"I know that the second present is a dress. Can you just lend us so Macy will have something to wear? I will pay for it later." Macy looked between us and tried to say something, but I stopped her. "Really, Mace, it was my fault. I won't make you pay." She hushed under my look. I turned to my brother. "So, Joe, what do you say?"

He took a present from one of the shelves and handed it to Macy. She stared at it and I could see she was a little starstruck. It had been more than two years since we'd met and she still had trouble with her fanatic behaviour. I smiled. I would never admit it to my brother but her obsession with our songs and ourselves had always made me feel a little smug.

"Guys, that's so sweet of you!" She finally said. "I can't believe Nick Lucas is giving me a present! I mean, I'm just Macy Misa and this..." She looked at the present, a grin taking over her face. "It's just so much!" Joe laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Mace, you haven't even seen the dress yet." Hey, I hadn't seen the dress yet! "It would be better if you just changed, before Stella finds out." She nodded and skipped to the bathroom. Joe sat there, staring at me with a condescending look. I frowned at him. "What?" He smirked.

"He's heels over head, hanging upside down..." His voice faded away as he ran away from me. Stupid brother. Stupid lyric changed song. Stupid BoyslikeGirls. Ok, actually, BLG is a really good band and Heels over head is one of my favorites, but Joe is still stupid. He doen't even know what he's talking about.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Macy got out. She was wearing a beautiful (beautiful, incredible, sexy, _hot_) light blue dress. It was strapless, getting volume when it got to her waist and reaching her mid tight. I knew my mouth was agape but I couldn't bring myself to stop staring. This was worse than I thought it would! I'm totally gonna kill Joe.

"I thought it wouldn't fit. You have no idea how glad I am that I was on a diet for the last month. I mean, I'm not fat or anything, but Stella is really skinny. Once I tried to wear one of her jeans and it was completely stuck." Se giggled and then looked at me. She stopped, probably waiting for a comment. "Nick, say something. You're scaring me. Is it strange?" She bit her lip.

"Wow." I said, looking her up and down. Macy blushed but I could see a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. I realized what I'd said and looked around, embarassed. "I mean, hm..." I stuttered. "You are gorgeous." This time, she grinned. "I'll just go change. It would be better if you went downstairs. If Stella asks something, just tell her I gave you my present earlier and insisted you'd wear it." She nodded and climbed down the stairs.

* * *

I stared at my brothers as they attacked our dinner. Attacked because there was no other way to describe the ferouscity in their actions with just "ate". I sighed, asking myself for what seems like the hundreth time if I was really related to them. Macy, by my side, looked surprised and a bit disgusted. She leaned over me.

"Are you sure they are your brothers?" She whispered. I shrugged, still looking at Joe disapprovingly. Stella glared at him, trying to eat her own dinner. Macy stared at them a while longer before ignoring and eating her food. I nibbled on a piece of bread.

"Joe, you can be such a pig sometimes!" Stella screamed. "Can you try to eat like a human being or I'll have to design bibs from now on?" My brother frowned, but started to eat more carefully. Kevin seemed completely oblivious to our repulse.

"Nick, would you like to eat upstairs with me?" Macy whispered to me. "I don't think I can handle the conflicting gazes of Stella and Joe." I laughed, understanding what she meant. Our stylist and my brother were glaring at each other in some kind of staring contest. Kevin was cheering on them. I got up, taking my plate, and went up the stairs with Macy.

* * *

"I just can't believe you said that!" Macy laughed, playfully hitting my chest. I crossed my arms and stared at her. "Ok." She adopted a serious expresion. "I, Macy Misa, confess that I don't like Tennis that much either." We looked at each other, nodding in a solemn fashion. Then, we burst out laughing.

"It's midnight." I said, looking at my watch. Her eyes light up and she stood up, her gaze still on me. I walked to her and encircled my arms around her waist, giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mace." She leaned on me, her arms around my neck.

"Merry Christmas, Nick."

* * *

"This is mine, isn't it?" I sighed for the tenth time as I took the present out of Kevin's hands. He had been taking all the presents that were under the tree and proclaming them as his. The girls giggled as I tried to make him sit down.

"Kev, just sit. We will give your when it's time." My brother scowled and murmured something about an otter playing the trompet, but stood quiet. I went to the front of the tree and took the gold presents, knowing they were the ones I'd bought. "Okay, let's do this quickly and painlessly. Joe." Joe took his present, opening to see a new straightner. He looked at me with emotional eyes.

"It's exactly what I wanted. Thank you, little bro." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Stella." The blonde got up in a hurry and took the present, opening it without a care. She stared at the scarf and put a hand to her heart as if she was going to start crying. "Joe told me you were looking for it but couldn't find it anywhere. It was pretty easy, actually." She smiled at me.

"It's perfect, Nick."

"Kevin." My brother jumped and ripped the present out of my hands. "If you shake it might break so just open it." He grinned and started tearing the paper, reveling a guitar covered in animal prints.

"Nick, this is amazing!" He started playing it, seeming to forget everything else. We laughed. I took a little blue box from under the tree and turned to them.

"Macy?" She grinned and stood up, hugging me. She bit her lip and stared at the present. "You can open it." She giggled softly and detached the wraper carefully. It was a black jewelry box. Macy opened it as well. There, in the black velvet, rested a bracelet with little charms; a 1º, a star, a guitar, a piano, a microphone and a spool. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "It's so you will always remember us." Stella 'awed' and my brothers just smiled.

"Hey, wait." Stella stood up, seeming suspicious of something. "Hadn't you gave her this dress as a present?"

* * *

After explaining to Stella what had happened and having her give us a lecture about how flour can damage a fabric, we finally could continue the change of presents. It was already 4 am when the girls said they were getting tired. We told them they could sleep over, but Stella said her parents were waiting for them to come back. We were going to walk them to the door, but Stella stopped Joe so they could talk in private and Kevin disappeared somewhere.

"I really enjoyed this night, Nick." Macy smiled sheepishly, her fingers tracing the chain of the bracelet softly.

"I did too." I said, taking her hand and toying with her fingers. She looked up and seemed to catch something above us. She blushed.

"Is that mistletoe?" Her voice was strangled and low. I shifted my gaze and, sure enough, there was the mistletoe, hanging on the doorway. We stared at each other unconfortably. "Hm... You don't have to, you know? It's just a stupid tradition. It might have been Kevin. You do remember the whole mashed apple story, don't you?" Macy mumbled. Gathering all the courage I had, I once again encircled my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. Our lips touched gently, sending a shiver through my body.

Macy moaned as we kissed. I groaned, trying to control myself. She pushed herself against me and we hit the door. I turned us around so she would be the one pressed against it. My hands traveled to her hips, going up and down her back. Her hands pulled on my hair and I all could feel was bliss. We parted so we could breath.

"God, I've been waiting months to do this." I murmured. I felt her tense up and opened my eyes. Macy was staring at me, her brown innocent eyes, her swollen lips and flushed complexion. Wow, she was beautiful.

"Really?" She asked, still breathless. I nodded, trying not to care for the pain that was forming on my chest. She smiled and the following second, we were kissing again.

If anyone asked how I got together with Macy Misa, I would just shrug, smile and say I blamed Kevin and his stupid habit of taking things literally.

* * *

I hope you liked this one! I've been feeling very Nick/Macy this last feel days. If you see any errors, please, tell me. I'm brazilian and still learning english. Review!

xoxo


End file.
